A New Kind Of Music
by Simply.1.Hell.Of.A.Writer
Summary: Nico: A bad Boy with a soft spot for music Will: A glee club member with a soft spot for bad boys But this isnt just any story. Bianca is protective, Percy is still in the picture, and Leo is in love with Nico. Watch this high school as its turned upside down as these two boys find the true meaning of love. Watch as they discover a new kind of music.
1. prompts please

**Ok Guys! I know I know, where the fuck is the story? Well hate to burst your bubble but I'm asking for prompts on this one. Give me some sexy, fluffy, purely lemony ideas my pretties or you won't get your sangangelo!**

 **Guidelines for prompts:**

 **-This story will be a human A.U. where nico is the shy kinda nerdy bad boy and will is the glee club fanatic. So make sure your prompt will fit, and if they dont im a miracle worker.**

 **-make it as smutty or fluffy as you want**

 **-Apollo is involved as an older student**

 **-they are all in high school**

 **-Bianca is alive because i said so**

 **Percy is still an object of nico´s affections, but not for long**

 **-make sure to include leo as a bisexual beast thank you**

 **I can include a lot more but then you wouldn't have to give me prompts. Follow me for the story and comment/message me your prompt**

 **Also, be sure to take a look at some of my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 1-Sometimes you need a push

¨Just breeeeaaaathe,¨My cousin sang part of one one of her favorite songs as she drove me to school, well foster mother is more of a correct term. It was Breathe from In The Heights.

¨Iriiiiiiiiiiis.¨she just looked sideways at me as she continued to sing. I sighed, though I didn't really mind the singing, she had a beautiful voice.

¨As the radio plays old forgotten boleros, I remember-Nic, calm yourself lovely. You'll do find, you are an amazing student. Besides, as the song says, just breathe.¨ I nodded, although my stomach still did a 160 at the sight of the school.

¨Nico, this is going to be amazing! A new school, a new start.¨Bianca and I looked at each other knowingly. Its been only a year since our mother was violently murdered by my uncle. we stayed at our old school for ¨foundation¨, but we were happy to move in with our cousin Iris and move away from that horrible town. Most of my family are involved in gangs. My two uncle and my father are in charge of the three largest gangs in new York. My father foolishly tried to back out since he met and fell in love with our mother, you can say Uncle Zeus wasn't too happy about that. The support was great, but thoroughly annoying. so I was glad to move.

suddenly I was startled out of my thoughts as Iris slammed on the brakes, causing the electric car to swerve. we all panted heavily after the car fully stopped. A mop of blonde hair popped into my view in front of the car, ´ _the hell..._ ´

¨Sorry! I am really sorry mam! Didnt mean to!¨ I stopped just as I was about to curse him out. He is sooo hot. _´NO Nic, bad thoughts. he nearly caused us to crash´_

¨Its fine hun, now you tell those boys stop bothering you, because Iris is back in town and they don´t want to deal with me. You go ahead to school now and stay safe!¨ Iris´s voice was shrill and happy as always, which right now annoyed Nico to no end.

The blonde haired boy smiled brightly and ran off, thanking her as he did.

¨The fuck was that?¨ Bianca swatted the back of my head as I said it.

¨Poor boy was being pushed around by two boys and they pushed him into the road, hardly his fault. Now get out my pretties!¨ we both got out, though I was still grumbling.

My face flushed as Bianca spoke into my ear, ¨He sure was hot, huh? He is **totally** your type.¨

Fin for now darlings! remember to follow, fave, and comment!


	3. Chapter 3-Locker Drama

**A quick thank you to my reviewer RavenRG for this fabulous prompt. She gave us how our two sweethearts meet. Make sure to visit her channel, shes reviewed some amazing stories and you'll want to read them!**

I glared at her(so not blushing), ¨Bianca like fuck he it. He is just some punk.¨ Bianca snorted as she punched my arm.

¨Punk? Have you looked at yourself lately? Oh my glob! Its Reeses cup! Ill see ya Neeks! and watch your language!¨ I smiled as she ran off, we had come down to long island before to visit Iris when my dads work was too dangerous for us. So of course she had made a few friends, including Alex(or reeses cup).

She was right though, I do dress differently. there were a lot of stares at my choice of clothes. I wore a super short sleeved black t-shirt with a realistic skull sketch. Several silver chains hung off my black skinny jeans as well as my studded black ankle boots. I also wore my signature avatar jacket. Admittingly it wouldn't have looked that bad it it wasn't for my small black hoop earrings and small amount of eyeliner. The right side of the head was shaved while the rest of it was shoulder length and messy. I began walking to my locker as I noticed a group of football players eyeballing me.

As I walked into the building I tried not to panic. _¨Calm yourself Nico, Its just like last year. Its fine, it_ _ **has**_ _to be alright¨._ I found my locker quickly and noticed a familiar looking blonde. His locker was right under mine, wow.

¨Excuse me? My locker is right above yours.¨ He looked at me, causing me to look away blushing.

¨yeah sure.¨ He moved to the side so I could out my books away. There were three rows going up and down, and I had the very top one. I was only 5.3 so it would be a little hard to reach. I reached up, having to stand on my toes. I quickly tried to open up the locker, but stopped when I heard chuckling. I turned to the blonde haired boy who was source of the laughing.

¨You have a problem?¨ I frowned at the taller boy, he was a good 6.1 at least.

¨No, its just you might need a little help. You're not exactly super tall. I am Will Solace, so you need some help.¨ Will wasn't trying to be mean so i nodded curtly. He opened the locker and put my stuff in for me, handing me my books.

¨Thanks, Im Nico Di Angelo. Do you know where Mr. Chirons class is?¨ _´Please say yes´_. I dont know why but i wanted to spend more time with him.

¨Yeah I have him first, ill show you. Nico is a nice name, it suits you,¨ He smiled at me makeing my knees weak. He had bright blue and tanned freckled skin. His blonde hair was styled like a surfers, his entire outfit was actually. He wore blue surfer shorts and a faded white shirt with an animated whale on it. he wore black flip flops and a lifeguard bracelet on his wrist. He was super cute I have to admit, ¨So you new here? I was too last year, it was hard but I got used to it pretty quickly.¨

¨Yeah I am, moved here last month. And thanks.¨Will smiled at me and laughed. I smiled inwardly, he was really sweet. We arrived at the class after talking to Will about bands and other random topics.

¨Well here we are, I hope to see you later Nico.¨

¨See you Solace.¨ I waved goodbye to him and leaned against the wall across the hall. there was still 15 minutes left I wanted kill. I pulled out my IPhone and plugged my skull headphones in. I started listening to Slipknot.

I looked up and froze. There he was, the boy I´ve had a crush on for years after meeting when I was 9. Percy Jackson.

 **Okay my lovelies, Its been fun but I have to leave you at a cliff hanger, sorry. Not. Sorry about the short chapter! A longer chapter is going to be posted soon.**

 **Anyways, Make sure to leave a review with a prompt!**


End file.
